


Body Heat

by bunbun28



Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: Baekhyun knows how to remind Hyeran that he loves her on the rare nights they see each other.





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daestruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/gifts).



> This is for Ash, who literally wrote the best Baekhera fic in existence. Sorry this is a little sloppy, but I did promise you another Baekhera fic a million years ago. I hope you enjoy!

It’s not like Hyeran set out to be the latest thing in undercover idol romances, but that’s exactly what she is. She would hate it, the constant hiding, the manager arranged dates in hotel rooms with take out or swanky room service, if it wasn’t for the fact that Baekhyun made each meeting worthwhile in his own way. 

Often times it was with sweet gifts from his trips abroad, picked up discreetly in airport stores or hotel gift shops. Sometimes it was flowers sent to her apartment after a quick date night in whatever hotel they could find. Hyeran wouldn’t say she was pleased that she only saw him once a month, at best, but Baekhyun made her feel special, as often as he could, and that was what mattered, at least for now.

Baekhyun was currently making it worthwhile with his tongue pressed against her clit and three fingers twisting around inside her pussy. Hyeran had already cum once, but Baekhyun hadn’t been satisfied, had ignored Hyeran’s pleas to fuck her and had gone back down on her, his face smeared with her wetness, mouth curled in a devious smirk every time he pulled back to witness his handiwork. 

“Baekhyunnie, oppa, ah! Please!” Hyeran pleaded, her back arching off the sheets as his fingers curled up again, massaging her g-spot and making her second orgasm feel only moments away, too intense and sharp. But Hyeran was desperate for it, staring up at Baekhyun through matted bangs, her back sticking to the sheets, thighs sticky.

Hyeran could see he was hard and leaking in his briefs, blue fabric stained, his cock pulsing at her pleas. Baekhyun shifted up the bed, his hand withdrawing from her pussy, and Hyeran let out a noise she’d be ashamed of in any other circumstance but her impending orgasm faded with his fingers and Hyeran was conscious of her breathing now, the way her breasts bounced against her chest and itching her neck. 

But Baekhyun, he didn’t give her a moment to rest, to complain, he flipped her over with two strong hands on her hips. Hyeran landed with an “oompf”, chest squished against the bed as she took a moment to reorient herself.

“If I wasn’t already so fucking turned on,” she panted, turning her head to the side, “that would have been really hot.”

“It wasn’t hot?” Baekhyun asked, and she could hear, rather than see him shucking off his underwear. There was the crinkle of foil and an airy moan that sounded like it could be the background for one of EXO’s songs.

“Finally.” Hyeran whined, pushing herself up onto her knees, forearms resting on the bed. 

Baekhyun’s hands skimmed up her sides as he covered her body, his body heat searing her and his touch making Hyeran shiver in anticipation. His hands supported his body over hers, his chest pressed to her back, his hands on either side of her shoulders as he leaned down. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Baekhyun murmured into her ear and Hyeran felt a hot rush of pleasure, but her orgasm was still there, body still on edge from his relentless teasing. Hyeran pushed her hips back against his, finally bringing them flush together. She wriggled her hips, forcing his cock to grind against her ass.

Baekhyun let out a groan at the friction and Hyeran giggled. “You’re so slow tonight.”

Baekhyun nipped at her ear, her neck, nibbling at what he could reach. It distracted Hyeran from her complaints and she tipped her head to the side, moaning when Baekhyun bit down gently at her shoulder, a fresh wave of arousal making her clit throb and pussy spasm around nothing. 

 

Baekhyun sat back on his knees, his strong hands moving to adjust her hips, and spread Hyeran’s thighs. He thrust against her, rubbing his cock between her pussy lips and teasing them both, and Hyeran tried to move in his grip, tried to change the angle so he could slip into her and fill her the way she was craving, but he still teased, one thrust, two, and then he was moaning as he changed the angle and his cock slipped into her pussy in one quick thrust.

Hyeran threw her head forward as Baekhyun began to push in and out of her, his cock just long enough at this angle to hit her g-spot.

Hyeran let herself go, let the pleasure take her as Baekhyun sped up his thrusts. One of his hands moving from her hip to her shoulder, pulling her up and urging her full up on her elbows as he fucked her and Hyeran felt her orgasm rush up again, her toes going numb and mind whiting out as she clamped down on Baekhyun’s cock, her own breaths coming in high pitched “ah, ah ah ah’s” with every hard thrust into her cunt.

Hyeran came, pussy spasming around Baekhyun’s and he shuddered over her, stuttering out a few more shallow thrusts before he ground his hips against her, balls deep as he moaned out his own orgasm. Baekhyun’s head dropped between her shoulder blades and Hyeran let him roll them over, his half hard cock slipping out and making them both whine. 

Hyeran felt boneless in Baekhyun’s arms, sticky, saitated, body still humming with release. His hand that was draped over her middle tweaked at a nipple and she batted it away with a tired laugh.

“No, not yet.” Hyeran huffed. 

Baekhyun laughed, low and raspy against her hair and linked his fingers over the back of her hand, caging her fingers with his own.

“Mmm. Maybe after we eat,” Hyeran, mumbled as she snuggled back against him, uncaring that they were both disgusting and Baekhyun hadn’t even taken off the condom yet. 

“I don’t know, I think I already did eat.” Baekhyun mumbled with a sly lilt. 

Baekhyun yelped as one of Hyeran’s feet kicked back, nailing him in the calf. 

“You’re disgusting.” She groaned, the soft moment effectively ruined by Byun Baekhyun’s fucking mouth.

“Yeah, but I think you like it,” he said, kissing her hair.

Hyeran did not deem that worth of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really expect to write for a while but the inspiration stick just whacked me out of nowhere.


End file.
